1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Ball Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Sock Ball Game System for decreasing the velocity and increasing the visibility of a ball during play and for preventing the ball from rolling away after engaging the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Ball Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Ball Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Ball Devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,034,981 ; 4,453,072; 5,348,293; 4,240,629; U.S. Design Pat. No. 254,318 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,647.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Sock Ball Game System. The inventive device includes a ball such as a tennis ball, and an elongated sock enclosure surrounding the ball and trailing behind the ball during play.
In these respects, the Sock Ball Game System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of decreasing the velocity and increasing the visibility of a ball during play and for preventing the ball from rolling away after engaging the ground.